


2D to 3D

by Yokaibytes



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: Craig befriends a user online who plays the same game as him. Despite not knowing a thing about them, he can't help but feel a connection.





	2D to 3D

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unfinished and will not be finished! Feel free to use it as a prompt or continue it or whatever else!

_I swear this is how people get murdered. But hey, this may turn out to be a good thing. Who knows. I'll know if I need to bail, so it should be fine, right?_

_Basically, I've been talking to this person online. I've never met them before, but I really feel like we have a connection. I don't know what it is about them, but it just feels so natural to talk to them. We can sit there and message each other back and forth for hours on end and not get bored at all._

_But, I don't really know a lot about them personally. They've said they're 17, the same age as me, and that they work at a coffee shop. They really like coffee and complain about work a lot. With the things they've described taking place there, I honestly don't know how that place is still open. They like video games too. Seriously, if we get to talking about a game they like, they'll talk about it non stop. They're like an encyclopedia for very specific things. They've admitted to Wikipedia diving a lot late at night, haha._

_I could tell you what things they liked, I could tell you when they tended to be online and I could tell you that they are pretty funny. I couldn't tell you what the hell they looked like though. Shit, I don't even know their name or even if they're a boy or a girl. Their username is 'CoffeeCrusader1', so that doesn't really give me any hints other than them liking coffee. We met on a game; they were being attacked by some asshole trolls in the game who used cheats and I got them all banned, since I'm an admin for the server. The next day he repaid me with a super rare item that players can only get if they do this mission that takes for-fucking-ever, and it's only available for like a week once a year. We just kinda kept playing together after that, partying to do missions and trade items and shit and then they gave me their Discord to message them on when they weren't playing the game and we've just talked a lot ever since._

_I'm kinda writing this mostly to just get my thoughts out. I don't really know who I'd tell this shit to. They just seem like a cool person and I want to know more about them? Idk. They seem pretty shy and nervous, but it's kinda... cute? I spend a lot of time thinking about what they're like in person. What they look like, how tall they are, what their voice sounds like... I think it may be a girl who is just worried about people treating her differently if she revealed that info because people can be dicks. I get it. But idk, it's just a theory._

_It's fucking weird how natural it feels to talk to them. They sit there and listen when I'm pissed off or sad and they don't judge at all. I do the same for them too. They didn't even make fun of me for talking about how much I love guinea pigs and space. Most people just think it's gay. Whatever._

_I think that's really all for now, they're at work rn so they can't text. I guess I'll just update this when more shit happens. //Entry 1: end._

Craig sighed and leaned back in his computer chair, stretching his fingers after typing away for a while. He didn't have much going on, as he had graduated high school a semester early while everyone else was still in school. He thought it would be nice to not be forced to be around people all the time, as he didn't care for being social much, but he found he missed hanging out with Clyde and the others at school. It had been the only thing giving him routine in his life. That's the reason he'd turned to video games and it was partly the reason why talking to CoffeeCrusader1 was so important to him too.

Craig glanced at the clock. They wouldn't be online for a couple more hours, so he decided to watch a movie to pass the time. It would give him a conversation starter, at least.

Some time later, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket which made his heart flutter a little in excitement. He quickly took it out, only to be disappointed when it was just a notification from YouTube. He sighed and tossed his phone to the couch, a little embarrassed he'd gotten that excited just over the idea of getting a message from someone online. When did it get this bad?

_7:12 PM:_

_CoffeeCrusader1: back from the dead!!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: got stuck on overtime today, agh :(_

_xXFeldsparXx: was starting to think all the coffee finally got to you_

_xXFeldsparXx: welcome back_

_CoffeeCrusader1: no way!! haha_

_CoffeeCrusader1: my back is killing me now though, got stuck doing inventory.._

_CoffeeCrusader1: wish people would just enjoy simple coffee again, would save me so much time beause I wouldn't have to count all the flavored syrups and stuff!!!_

Craig smiled to himself as Coffee began their usual after work rant. They'd assured him that they loved coffee so they don't actually hate their job in the past, just that working in food service is hell. Craig himself had not had very many jobs due to his lack of social skills, so he found himself a little envious that Coffee could handle a place like the one they described.

_xXFeldsparXx: a coffee purist, I see_

_CoffeeCrusader1: when it comes to food service, yes! Less pressure for me!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: anyway, how was your day today?_

_xXFeldsparXx: not as exciting as yours tbh. Just slept and watched a movie_

_CoffeeCrusader1: ah_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I've been meaning to ask, you seem to be online even during school hours. Do you not pay attention in class? ómò; I hope that's not my fault_

_xXFeldsparXx: oh, I'm not in school right now. Graduated early. Guess I never mentioned that_

_CoffeeCrusader1: oh!! That makes sense._

_CoffeeCrusader1: that means you must be super smart_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I'm a little envious ;;_

_xXFeldsparXx: eh, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I just cut out all the fluff classes and only took the ones I needed to._

_xXFeldsparXx: what about you? You always seem to be at work, don't you have school?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: oh, I'm,, online schooled,,,_

_CoffeeCrusader1: not because I'm stupid..!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: It's just easier for me, you know?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I just do my school stuff before and after work_

_xXFeldsparXx: you don't gotta justify yourself, I get it_

_xXFeldsparXx: what're you up to tonight?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: well, I was hoping maybe we could hit the new dungeon that got released today?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: if you're not busy!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: and want to, that is_

_xXFeldsparXx: hell yeah dude, been waiting all day so we could_

_CoffeeCrusader1: you waited all day for me?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I feel special now óuò_

_CoffeeCrusader1: will be on in a sec! Just let me change out of these work clothes >_<_

_xXFeldsparXx: k_

It was another night of gaming with CoffeeCrusader1 for Craig. One thing he noticed is that Coffee stayed up SUPER late. They'd never logged off to sleep before Craig did. He was sure they were in the same time zone as him just based on context from previous conversations. Maybe all the caffeine they had to deal with kept them up. Who knows?

The days went by like that. The two had been chatting and playing games together almost daily for a few months now and had grown very close. Craig found out that Coffee actually lived in Colorado, the same state as him. He wondered how close his online friend lived in relative to him as well as what it would be like to meet Coffee in person. What if they just accidentally ran into one another at the store or something one day? But then again, Craig didn't know what they looked or sounded like. He still didn't know if they were even a boy or a girl. Maybe they had passed each other on the street without a clue before.

He let out a sigh, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he continued to ponder possible scenarios. He didn't want to scare Coffee away by asking for more personal info, but he really did just want to know more about them and maybe even be their friend in real life too. But he also worried that maybe Coffee wouldn't like him if they met him in person, since Craig had difficulty in showing emotion in real life and tended to come off as a dick. There was also the possibility that Coffee was actually a forty year old man who wanted to kidnap and murder him. So, shit.

5:23 PM:

_CoffeeCrusader1: Hey Feldspar!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: Ik you're not online rn but I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to game with you for a week starting tomorrow :( I'm going on vacation_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I keep forgetting to tell you so I'm doing it now while I'm thinking about it. I also don't know how good my connection will be so idk how much I'll be able to message you on discord ;;_

_CoffeeCrusader1: leaving early tomorrow so in case I don't hear from you before then, be back soon and ttyl! :)_

_CoffeeCrusader1: -but if you're around I'd love to play a quick game with you!_

Craig let out a yawn as he returned to the world of the living from sleep. He checked his phone for the time. 10:36 PM. He then saw all the messages from CoffeeCrusader and felt his heart sink. He'd overslept.

His heart sank more when he read the messages and saw that his friend would be MIA for a week.

10:37 PM:

_xXFeldsparXx: shit dude I totally slept all day since we've been staying up so late, just now seeing these_

_xXFeldsparXx: you still around?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: welcome back! :) still here_

_CoffeeCrusader1: hope you slept well. I could use that >_<;;_

_xXFeldsparXx: you got any time to game tonight or nah?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: agh unfortunately not_

_CoffeeCrusader1: packing :(_

_CoffeeCrusader1: (procrastinated it until last minute...)_

_xXFeldsparXx: that's alright, no worries. I hope u have fun on ur trip_

_xXFeldsparXx: I can log off if I'm distracting you from packing_

_CoffeeCrusader1: no!! It's ok! You can keep me company while I do it_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I've been waiting for you to log on tbh, I was getting lonely ;;_

_xXFeldsparXx: rip @ me for sleeping all day smh I'm a dumbass_

_xXFeldsparXx: where are you going?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: to the mountains, my parents own a 'getaway' cabin thingy up there_

_xXFeldsparXx: the mountains of Colorado?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: yeah :P_

_xXFeldsparXx: cool_

_xXFeldsparXx: where in the mountains? Kinda near Denver? I've been there quite a few times_

_CoffeeCrusader1: not quite, there's not really many towns or cities around where it is_

_CoffeeCrusader1: the closest town is called like South Park or something? Really small, only stop in there for groceries on the way to the cabin_

Craig raised his eyebrows. He had to reread the message to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him. Sure enough, Coffee had said they would be near South Park. That's where he fucking lived. It was almost like fate. A chance to meet them in person.

_xXFeldsparXx: you're kidding_

_xXFeldsparXx: that's literally where I live_

_CoffeeCrusader1: oh my god_

_CoffeeCrusader1: really???_

_CoffeeCrusader1: you're not joking, right?_

_xXFeldsparXx: I'm 100% serious._

_CoffeeCrusader1: holy shit_

_CoffeeCrusader1: well,_

_CoffeeCrusader1: would you maybe_

_CoffeeCrusader1: wanna,,_

_CoffeeCrusader1: y'know_

_CoffeeCrusader1: ;;;;;_

_xXFeldsparXx: meet in person?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: yeah..! o///o;; if you're comfortable with it,,_

His heart was racing. This was really happening.

_xXFeldsparXx: hell yeah dude_

_xXFeldsparXx: when and where?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I'll be free to do my own thing probably within 2 days..! Where would be a good place?_

_xXFeldsparXx: well, if you wanna grab some food or coffee or something, we could meet at the local coffee shop here. Do you know of it?_

_xXFeldsparXx: Unless you're coffee shopped out, that is_

_CoffeeCrusader1: nope, that works!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: this is crazy!!!_

_xXFeldsparXx: totally_

_xXFeldsparXx: we can work out the specifics closer to then_

_CoffeeCrusader1: yup!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: agh, I gotta get to bed now since we r leaving so early :/_

_CoffeeCrusader1: hope I can, considering I'm super excited now aaah!_

_xXFeldsparXx: haha, same. Safe travels_

_CoffeeCrusader1: ty!! Goodnight, Feldspar!_

_xXFeldsparXx: gn_

Craig watched as Coffee's status went to offline. He set down his phone and let out a wheeze. He'd wanted something like this to happen, but boy, his heart sure wasn't prepared for it. With the excitement, however, there was worry. He was genuinely afraid that Coffee wouldn't like him in person or maybe he wouldn't like Coffee in person. No way, they're a great person. He knew that. There was always the possibility Coffee was lying about who they were too. But, Coffee didn't know what Craig looked like or what his name was either, so they were in the same boat.

_So it finally happened. I'm meeting CoffeeCrusader1 in person. I'm now a firm believer in fate, because there's no fucking way the fact that they'd be passing through South Park was a coincidence. Holy fuck._

_I don't know what to expect at all and that makes me nervous. Hopefully it goes well. //Entry 11: end._

As expected, Craig had a hard time sleeping that night. He had given up at some point and just decided to play video games instead before crashing. He slept in quite late. Meanwhile, he had received a message.

_ 7:03 AM: _

_ _

_CoffeeCrusader1: gm! Leaving very soon!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I figured you'd probably be asleep but I just wanted to message you before I lose service_

_CoffeeCrusader1: see you soon!! óuò_

Craig woke up some time later. The messages Coffee had left for him put a smile on his face. Now he had to figure out how he was going to introduce himself. What was he going to wear and say? What jokes would he tell to make them laugh? What would he get at the coffee shop? Should he pay for whatever they get too? He was broke but he'd do it if it made him seem like not an asshole. He was trying to impress, after all.

He shook his head and sighed. "I'm worrying over this like it's a date or something... I'm just meeting the person I play video games with for coffee, it's no big deal..." he murmured, trying to make himself feel less anxious. It sort've worked, but not really.

Coffee was silent for the whole day and Craig was dying of boredom. He had replied back and wished them a safe trip but they had yet to reply. Finally, his phone lit up.

_ 7:53 PM: _

_CoffeeCrusader1: agh! We made it to the cabin in one piece but my parents made me go out and 'get some fresh air' without my phone for a while :(_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I wanted to walk down to South Park and find you but I didn't have my phone to let you know.. so I just ended up building a snowman. Well, I attempted to build a snowman._

_CoffeeCrusader1: [attachment: 1 photo]_

Craig found himself smiling as soon as his phone lit up and the Discord notification went off. He opened up the chat and was greeted with a very lopsided mass of snow with a hat, some rocks, and sticks put on it.

_xXFeldsparXx: an attempt was made indeed haha_

_xXFeldsparXx: A for effort_

_CoffeeCrusader1: it kept falling over!!! :(_

_CoffeeCrusader1: glad to see you're awake though ^^ it was so weird driving through South Park today... just knowing you could be any one of the faces I saw as I looked out the window makes me nervous.._

_xXFeldsparXx: didn't go into town today so I'm gonna go with none of them_

_xXFeldsparXx: but it is weird knowing that you literally were a couple minute's walk away_

_CoffeeCrusader1: aagh!_

_CoffeeCrusader1: oh, by the way, I have to go skiing tomorrow but I should be free to do whatever I want the day after. If you're free, we can, you know, meet up that day if you want..!_

_xXFeldsparXx: yeah sure, that works_

_CoffeeCrusader1: nice!! What time?_

_xXFeldsparXx: depends on how long you wanna hang out for_

_CoffeeCrusader1: well.. uh, we could do it in the morning so the day is open, or something óuò_

_xXFeldsparXx: you want me to wake up early??_

_xXFeldsparXx: fine, but only for you, does 10:00 work?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: yeah I think so!!_

_xXFeldsparXx: alright cool. 10:00 at the coffee shop it is._

_CoffeeCrusader1: aaa!!_

The two chatted the rest of the evening before Craig got off so Coffee would go to sleep.

Craig nervously shuffled down the street towards the coffee shop. He made an effort to get up quite early to shower and look presentable. The last he had heard from his internet friend, they said they were getting ready and would be on their way soon, but that was half an hour ago.

The raven-haired boy had spent so much time fretting over what to wear but ended up going with his standard blue coat, black jeans, and his blue chullo hat. His style was still the same as it was in fourth grade. He just happened to like the color blue, that's all.

He could make out the sign that stick out from the coffee shop down the street growing ever closer. His heart seemed to pound a little harder with every step he took, but he continued until he made it to the coffee shop. Craig took a deep breath and sighed before pushing open the door.

He was greeted with the jingle of the bell on the door and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The place was quite popular, so it had a decent amount of patronage considering how small the town of South Park was. His eyes scanned over the faces of the people but he had no way of knowing which was CoffeeCrusader, if they had even gotten there yet at all. He decided to play it cool and went and placed an order for two coffees. He knew Coffee liked it black, but he was a sucker for all the syrups and flavorings that turned the beverage into a dessert. He'd never told them that though since they complained about people ordering coffee like that.

Craig then went and took a seat at an open booth while he waited for the coffee. He let out a nervous sigh and pulled out his phone to check for any new messages.

_ 10:07 AM: _

_xXFeldsparXx: hey, I'm at the coffee shop. You here yet?_

_CoffeeCrusader1: agh, you are?! I am too!! I didn't see you come in though ómò;_

Craig pulled his gaze away from his phone to look around at the other patrons of the shop, but still couldn't tell which one was his friend. He could feel his heart in his throat. Pretty much everyone there was on their phones so he had no idea which one was Coffee.

_xXFeldsparXx: huh. Well, you gonna come find me or am I coming to find you?_

_xXFeldsparXx: ordered us coffees btw_

_CoffeeCrusader1: aagh im so nervous I'm sorry!! ;;_

_CoffeeCrusader1: gosh, you're kidding. I ordered us coffee too ;w;_

_xXFeldsparXx: haha. Well, we'll just be super caffeinated today_

_CoffeeCrusader1: yepp_

_CoffeeCrusader1: I'll come find you in a bit..! I need to calm down haha.._

_xXFeldsparXx: alright_

_xXFeldsparXx: you don't need to be nervous I'm not scary. Hopefully, anyway. Haha._

Craig drummed his fingers on the table as he waited for Coffee to come find him. He pondered what they'd look and sound like for the final time before they revealed their identity to him as he tapped away mindlessly at his phone to distract himself from his nerves. A few minutes went by and he was starting to worry maybe Coffee had changed their mind about meeting up. The teen nearly peed his pants when a quiet, nervous voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Ah.. pardon, are you, agh, Feldspar..?"

Craig looked up the meet the gaze of a thin, blonde haired boy. He had blue eyes and wild hair along with a pale complexion. He was wearing a green button up shirt and a scarf from what he could tell. He was rendered speechless for a moment as he tried to regain his composure.

"Uh, yeah, that would be me," he managed to reply. "You'd be CoffeeCrusader, I assume..?"

"Ahh, gosh... yeah, that's me." He gave a nervous smile. "It's a p-pleasure to finally meet you..!" He held out a hand, which was shaking like a leaf. Craig felt sympathy for him, as he was quite nervous himself but he was good at masking all his emotions.

"Same here." He shook Coffee's hand, which was quite warm and small. Coffee then took a seat.

"This is so crazy... I, uh... haha.. gosh, I'm sorry, I had ice breakers but my mind has gone, agh, blank," he admitted. "I'm relieved you're not a grown man or anything though, hah.."

"Same here." Craig was at a loss for words. Coffee was not exactly what he expected. Honestly, he'd thought he was a girl. He was super nervous in real life too.

"W-Well, let me introduce myself then... my real name is Tweek. So, ah, you don't have to call me by my screen name anymore unless you want to..."

"Tweek, huh? Cool name. Nice to meet you, Tweek. My name is Craig."

"C-Craig..? Gosh, I'm so used to Feldspar."

"Yeah, I guess Craig is pretty boring compared to a name like that, huh?"

"W-Well, I like it." He gave a soft smile. "If I may be honest, you look pretty cool... definitely not someone I'd pin as a gamer, especially for MMOs."

"You think? It's because I look like an asshole, huh?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that..!"

"Don't worry, I get it a lot. I know I don't look like someone who likes to play nerdy video games and loves space and guinea pigs."

"I don't think you look like an asshole!" Tweek defended. "I'll admit you are a little intimidating... b-but I'm really nervous..! Also, it's not like you're a total stranger, you know? We've talked for a while now. I-I already know you're a cool person because of that, now I just have a face to the name." He gave a small laugh as he took off his scarf and fanned himself. "Agh, I promise I'm not usually this flustered..!"

Craig gave a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess it's true that people do tend to be either very true to who they really are, or the complete opposite online."

"W-Well, I hope that you still think I'm alright even after meeting me. I know I'm not cool or anything, b-but, ahh..."

"Hey man, it's okay. You're pretty cool. I didn't know what to expect if I'm being honest, you're pretty much the same as you were online. So there's no need for awkward introductions or anything, we already know each other."

"That's true..! Gosh.."

"So, how's your trip?" Craig asked, tilting his head.

"I'm never prepared for how much snow there is..." Tweek sighed. "I don't go outside a lot so I don't have much snow gear or anything..! Is it snowy year round up here..?"

"We get to see grass in the summer sometimes." This comment elicited a laugh from the blonde boy.


End file.
